


Like Heaven

by Lire_Casander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Weasley is known for being a sane man... until he starts talking to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Heaven

It is the slightest touch, but it sets my heart on fire. Just the brush of your fingertips on my arm while you are on your way to your desk at the Ministry, rushed and frowning because there has been a problem with one of your cases. Sometimes, being an Auror is more difficult than it's supposed to, now that there are no Dark Lords menacing our lives.

I want to stop you and start some kind of talk, but you have quickly disappeared into your cubicle and I have lost my chance. Shaking my head, I sit down again, trying to come back to my work, but the words on the dossier I'm reading keep on dancing in front of my eyes. The feeling of your skin on my skin lingers for more than expected, and my head spins with forbidden questions - how your lips would feel against mine, how your mouth would taste, how you would react when I told you I love you.

I'm sure you'd be like heaven to touch.

"What have you just said?"

Your voice takes me out of my reverie, and I am sure I've just spoken aloud. _Shit!_ I think, taking care in no letting these words slip past my lips.

"Nothing," I manage to stammer, a blush creeping on my face. I've never felt more embarrassed in my whole life. Well, that's not true - that one time when Fred and George found in a very compromising position while showing, calling out your name in what turned out to be not a subtle way.

"It sounded like a line from a Muggle song," you insist. "It's one of my favourite songs of all times, that's why I noticed."

"Oh, I didn't know." I realize that I've talked too much again, surreptitiously admitting that I've said that line. I settle my eyes back to my papers, pretending to be busy reading.

"Well, sorry to have disrupted you. I'll--- I'll go back to work too."

I see your fit body disappearing again, and my heart clenches inside my chest. What I'd give to have you back here, and have the courage to tell you how much I love you.

How much you mean to me.

"Are you talking to yourself now?" asks a voice at my back, and I jump a mile in my seat. Fortunately, it's not you but Ron standing behind me, looking over my shoulder to the dossier I'm unable to read. "I wouldn't have thought that of you."

"Well, I'm not aware I've said anything."

" _How much you mean to me_ ," he quotes, and I'd happily die of embarrassment when your head pops over the thin wall that separates our cubicles and you have a look at us.

"Yes, you've said that, Bill," you say, and my face gets even redder. Ron looks at us like he's watching a tennis match - back and forth, forth and back, from you to me, from me to you - and winks at me before leaving again. I don't know what he wanted when he first stepped in my cubicle, and I guess I won't know for a while.

All I can see is your bright eyes staring right at my soul - my bare self in front of you.

"Why are you talking to yourself today, Bill? You always seem so collected, so... sane."

"I guess that not everyone is as sane as they seem to be, Neville. I've been told that people who talk to themselves are a crazy crew."

"I don't think so. At least, your speech was beautiful. I love that line, and the last thing you said was wonderful too. Are you in love?" you ask, out of the blue.

I'm so taken aback that I nod instinctively. I've given my heart away in one simple movement.

You look so miserable all of a sudden, a small, dim light flicking in your eyes, letting me know that I've upset you somehow. Can it be... maybe...

You begin to retreat to your cubicle, your fringe the last thing I see, when I finally react. I stand up so quickly that I kick my chair in the process and step out of my cubicle. When I reach yours, you're sitting at your desk, head in your hands, looking defeated.

"I guess I've lost my chance, then," I hear you mutter, and I understand even though I can't believe what I'm hearing.

In a sudden decision, I take your hands and force you to look up at me. I can see now, without any doubt, I can look into your eyes and see your soul. I can see who your heart's beating for.

I just have to lean in, a little more, just half an inch more, and I'll be kissing you like I've never kissed anyone - not even Fleur.

I haven't loved anyone as much as I love you.

From your giggling sounds into the kiss, I suppose I've talked out loud again. For once, I don't mind it.

You're like heaven to touch, indeed.


End file.
